Orange Star Highschool
by EpicMeister
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a high school on Earth. This high school was one where humans and aliens could mingle freely. Everyone was happy, and life was peaceful. One day, a flame haired boy decided to come back to Earth, after staying away for 10 years. The reason was for a certain aqua haired girl. But as it turns out, she doesn't remember him. At all. And so, it began.


Orange Star High School

"Hey guys!" Kakkarotte Gokku Son chirped happily, a tall and muscular teenager with dark spiky hair that had proved itself un-tameable and never seemed to grow. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Chi Chi Mirabelle Oxen, a raven-haired girl that swept her long hair up in a tight ponytail but allowed some of her bangs to fall around her face and happened to be Gokku's girlfriend asked.  
"One of my friends from back home is transferring into this school!" he bubbled, all smiles.  
Chi Chi had to smile at her boyfriends child side, which basically took up 60% of his full personality. After all, it was half of why she fell in love with the guy in the first place. "Yeah."  
"Where's Bulma?" Gokku asked, cocking his head to the side, and for a split second he reminded her of a golden retriever puppy, eyes big and cute, peering at her innocently. Chi Chi giggled inwardly at the thought.  
"She went on ahead to get breakfast." she smiled. "She said she'd get us something as well."  
"Thank kami, I'm starving." Gokku said, just as his belly rumbled loudly. A faint shade of red on his face, the tall teenager grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
Chi Chi smirked/laughed at the sound, intertwining her fingers with Gokku's. "Come on, let's go or Bulma might eat it all." she said, although she personally doubted Bulma could eat as much as Gokku did.  
They found their aqua haired companion in the cafeteria, sitting down next to Juu 18 Gero, another one of their friends, happily crunching on a granola bar, a huge plastic bag next to her. Juu, like Gokku and her twin brother Shin 17 Gero were referred to by their middle names.  
Bulma looked up, and waved cheerily at them, finishing off the food in her hands. Right between her and 18 was a bar of dark chocolate.  
"Gokku, this is yours." she got up, and un-successfully tried to haul the bag to her friend.  
18 got up with a small smirk on her lips, picked the bag up with no difficulty, and passed it to Gokku.  
"Freaking macho woman." Bulma huffed, un-peeling the plastic cover around the chocolate, then removed the metal foil around it, taking a bite.  
"You're welcome." 18 smiled, but whether it was because of Gokku already ravaging through the the food or Bulma's pouting no-one could tell.  
Honestly, sometimes Chi Chi wondered how a sensible person like she ended up with a bunch of crazy, humorous, but crazy group of friends like these.  
I guess I was crazy when I was a kid. She thought, smiling to herself asshe flashback on the first time she h ad met Gokku and Bulma, and later on the others... It seemed like fate.  
That was way too corny.  
Stifling a laugh when she saw Gokku dumping an already empty plastic bag full of empty food containers into a bin, she chose to instead clap her hands together, eyes already becoming serious.  
"Okay people, we ready to leave yet?" Chi Chi asked.  
"Nope." 18 replied. "Krillen isn't here yet. Late again."  
Bulma let out a satisfied sigh, signaling that she was done with the chocolate. She folded the wrapper and stuffed it into her jeans pocket, deciding she would throw it away later.  
"18's got the slowest boyfriend in the world." Bulma sang softly. "Slowest, slowest, slowest in the world."  
"Quiet, you." 18 scowled, but the amusement was evident in her voice.  
The doors to the cafeteria slammed open and a sloppily dressed, average size boy around their age stumbled into the cafeteria. If he had hair, it would definitely be sticking up and all over the place.  
"Late again, Krillen." 18 rolled her eyes. "Lets get going."  
"But, breakfast!" he protested.  
"Comes to people who wake up early." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Didn't Yamcha wake you up?"  
"He hurt his head yesterday when he was playing baseball." Krillen sighed. "And he got he flu. So he's back in the guys dorm, sleeping."  
Yamucha was a black haired youth with dark eyes and two scars on his face along with being their friend and Bulma's boyfriend.  
"Lucky bastard." 18 muttered under her breath.  
"Let's just leave." Chi Chi sighed, leading her way out of the cafeteria doors, the others following close behind.

"I love biology." Bulma sighed, smiling dreamily at Chi Chi, who was on the table parallel to hers.  
"I thought you hated it." Chi Chi wrinkled her nose at the dead toad in front of her.  
"Yes, but this," she gestures widely with a flourish to the creature lying in front of her with a big grin. "Changes everything."  
"I thought you hated toads." Launch Sophia Roshi, a good friend with dark blue hair and a red ribbon through her hair commented.  
"Oh I do." Bulma shivered. "I hate them to hell and beyond. And this is why I love biology. Don't you see?! This is he perfect chance to extract my revenge from these vile amphibians. I will definitely enjoy every moment I have torturing and cutting it's dead body."  
"If you say so..." Chi Chi said, slightly worried for her friend's sanity. Turning to Launch, she added. "And don't you dare sneeze."  
"Don't worry." Launch said happily. "Launch Maria says even if she comes out, she hasn't brought any weapons with her today."  
"You'd better." she huffed. "And B, what's with the extra offering?" she raised an eyebrow at the dead toad next to her own and the extra seat.  
"Dunno." Bulma shrugged. Most of the time she worked alone, which was fine with her. But Launch Maria was the thing on her mind for a small moment.  
Launch Maria was the blond version of Launch Sophia, and her split personality. So far, L. M. ha cased 23 broken noses, 11 broken ribs, 18 cracked bones, 9 bruises and a mother-of-kami load of injuries.  
"This is a lab!" Chi Chi protested. "Launch, it doesn't matter whether she doesn't have a gun or knife on her, this place is a walking disaster zone!"  
Launch giggled as a strand of her puffy dark hair fell onto her face. "Oh, it's-"

In the back row, Krillen was smiling creepily at his biology partner, Tien Soara Roshi, who happened to be Launch's husband, (It was a long story that involved Launch Maria shrieking about rings, wine, booze, and Krillen being a make-shift-priest,) and truth be told, if Krillen had been any other person, Tien would have growled and punched him in the face.  
But since it was Krillen, he let it slide, pulling his water bottle out to take a sip of water.  
"So, how's Launch?" he whispered.  
Tien spit the water into Krillen's face.

She sneezed.  
"It's nothing!" a strong arm thumped Chi Chi on the back as a laugh filled her ears that Bulma knew too well.  
"Launch Maria." she said, eyes wide.  
"Please people," Launch M. said, growling as she shot a dark look at some guys who dared to look at her. "Call me Launch when I'm out, 'kay?"  
"This is dangerous." Chi Chi face palmed.  
"It is not." Launch M. sneered. "Don't be a priss-"

"What are you talking about?!" Tien nearly screamed at Krillen, cheeks heating up dangerously fast as he felt annoyance building up nearly as fast as his embarrassment. "Sorry."  
"You know, how's she coping with Launch Maria?" Krillen said, nearly laughing as he wiped his spit-on face. "What did you think I meant?!"  
"Shut up. And you should really shouldnt think of Laura that way. She really doesn't like it." Tien grumbled, the blush fading away a little bit as he took another sip of water.  
"So, did you know Flame's coming back?" Krillen said eagerly, leaning forwards. "Gokku said."  
Tien spit in Krillen's face for the secon time that day.

Launch Maria rolled her eyes then sneezed as her hair went back to a dark blue.  
"Whoops!" she giggled. "Someone must have been talking about me, sorry!"  
Chi Chi just looked at the small knife that was used for dissecting in Launch's hand and looked at Bulma with a scared face.  
Bulma shrugged then went back to her crazed giggles.  
All stopped when Mr. Piccolo, a strict alien teacher walked in, just a it turned 6:30. Bulma sighed. Punctual as ever.  
The fact that he was alien hadn't really mattered after she'd gotten used to extra terrestrial activity a few years ago.  
"Everyone, we have a transfer student." Mr. Piccolo grunted. "Some of you might recognize him, some might not. In the end, I don't give a damn." he paused. "Everyone, I would like to introduce... Vegetable Says Prince."  
A scowling muscular boy walked in, his flame like hair a startling attribute to him, and his dark un-caring eyes another. He was wearing... Long jeans like her, and what seemed to be a dark blue wife-beater. But after another look she realized he was was wearing freaking spandex. And he had some sort of brown puffy belt on.  
"Its Vegeta." he spat. "Vegeta Saiya Ouji. Get it right, Namekian."  
Then his left eye twitch and he inhaled deeply then snapped his head to glare directly at Bulma.  
"Bulma." he muttered.  
"Yes." Mr. Piccolo didn't look fazed by Vegeta's insult. "You'll be working with her for biology."  
"Hn." he walked over at a surprisingly fast rate, an Bulma nearly dropped he chocolate she had sneaked out of her pocket in a matter of seconds and into her hand.  
The reason?  
He was giving her a look like he wanted her to crawl in a hole and die.  
Sullenly, he pulled out his chair and dropped into it, crossing his arms over his chest as a emotionless façade fell over his face.  
Bulma looked away, tearing away at the wrapper and foil before breaking off a piece of the rich dark chocolate she had chosen eagerly in the morning.  
Four more packs left. She thought quietly to herself, the chocolate easing her nerves somewhat.  
'Vegeta' growled at her, and Bulma sighed, trying to focus on her previous happiness of dissecting the toad, and found it still there, but it had quelled since the imma kill you staring started.  
Bulma buried her face in her palms, and moaned silently.


End file.
